mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshals
The United States Marshal Service is a faction and form of law enforcement in ''Revolver'', and Red Dead Redemption. The Marshals operate around Silver Town, MacFarlane's Ranch, and of course Gold Town, and are also called in to pursue players with high bounties throughout the American territory of the game map. "Marshals" is also a class of playable multiplayer characters. Info The Marshals Service is the oldest form of law enforcement in the United States, the office being created by the first U.S. Congress in the Judiciary Act of 1889. Marshals in Red Dead Redemption are usually in charge of one country. The most prominent marshal in the Red Dead Redemption story is Leg Johnson; the Mashshall of Silver Town. In single player, the player can obtain the U.S. Marshal Outfit. Interactions Revolver The player first sees Randolph Knox during cutscenes from the mission "Battle Royale". When that mission is complete, the player can talk with Guy Crossfiled in the saloon, another marshal. The rest of the marshals, including Knox again, are all encountered during the missions "Backyard" and "House Of Cards" where they serve as the primary enemies. The Marshals have a tendency to dodge and roll while attacking, presenting a more difficult target to lock on to. All appear with health bars on the screen and require more damage to defeat than typical enemies. Showdown Mode Besides Randolph Knox, none of the other guys are available as playable characters in Showdown Mode,... yet. Mission Appearances *"Indian Hills" (Claud, and Morganson) *"Battle Royale" (Knox, and Guy) *"Battle Finale" (Knox only) *"Backyard" (Jan, Marion, Manning, Shelton, Claud, Morganson, Guy, and Earl) *"House Of Cards" (Knox, Bert, Buford, and Forman) *"And The Truth Will Set Ya Free" *"And U shall no Ze Trut" *"Great Men Don't Always Get Da Reward" Bounties When the player gains a U.S. bounty of $1000 or more, Marshals are called in to pursue the player in place of the local law enforcement that handles lower bounty levels. Marshals will not pursue the player into Mexico, but can sometimes be found waiting at the border if the player tries to cross over to Texas while the bounty is still active. Members * Bert Leverick (Leader) * Earl Hollingsworth * Guy Crossfiled * Archer Forman * Isaac McKinnon * Marion Freel * Randolph Knox Un-official * Benton Manning * Buford Ackley * Claud Benfiled * Dell Hopkins * Shelton Cole * Jan Booth * Colonel Morganson * Leg Johnson Quotes Journal Entry I say this Marshals are mayor's real security, but really they are nothing more than thugs and personal bodyguards for Nate. They live well in the mayor's mansion and they aren't even really interested in upholding the law, the outfits just made 'em look so lawful. Trivia *The U.S. Marshal badge is the symbol used for the third level of Legend in multiplayer. *The original marshals, are known by wearing nice clothes (ties and vests) and there appearance in Gold Town and the rest of West Virginia. Gallery Marshal_badge.jpg|Marshal's badge. Marshals_riding_thorugh_Gold_Town.jpg|Marshals riding through Gold Town. Bert_Leverick.png|Bert Leverick. Hollingsworth.jpg|Earl Hollingsworth. Guy_with_High_Powder.jpg|Guy Crossfiled. Forman.jpg|Archer Forman. Isaac.jpg|Isaac McKinnon. Marlon_Feel.jpg|Marion Freel. Randolph_Knox.jpg|Randolph Knox. Category:Gangs Category:Armies Category:RDR Category:Sheriffs Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Cops